Leni, la enfermera
by regamers10
Summary: Lincoln, Lucy, Lana, Lola y Lisa enferman y Leni tiene que cuidarlos. Averigüemos si tiene madera para el trabajo o solo empeorara las cosas
1. Chapter 1

**N/a: Hola a todos volví con una nueva historia. En mi fic anterior les di la opción de escoger entre 3 ideas que tenía en mente y al final gano esta por 1 voto a 0. Espero que sea de su agrado.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de The Loud House así como las escenas parodiadas son de sus respectivos dueños, lo demás es mío.**

Otro día amanece en Royal Woods, trayendo consigo un aire de paz y armonía. Los habitantes de las casas de la avenida Franklin cruzan los dedos para que esa paz tan reconfortante no sea estrepitosamente interrumpida por ciertas personas. Pero lamentablemente para ellos fue interrumpida por un grito de mujer.

-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH-fue el grito de horror que pegó el "hombre de la casa". Hubo un gemido de lamento por parte de los vecinos al ver que su valioso silencio ya desapareció

Las mayores de la casa Loud se despertaron exaltados por el estruendoso grito que produjo su padre. La señora Loud fue a donde su marido que estaba recargado en la pared enfrente del cuarto de las gemelas con una expresión de terror en su rostro.

-Cariño, ¿qué pasa?

-Las gemelas...ellas...ellas...enfermaron.

-¿Que?-exclama la señora Loud. Decide asomar su cabeza por la puerta y confirma la afirmación que su esposo le dio. Las niñas estaban verdes como los marcianos de las películas.

-¡Ay no!

La señora Loud cierra la puerta con algo de brusquedad, seguido de esto Lynn jr sale gritando de su habitación y se dirige en donde están sus padres.

-¡MAMÁ! ¡PAPÁ! ¡Lucy me acaba de estornudar y creo que está enferma! ¡Tengo que quitarme estos gérmenes antes de que me contagie!-la deportista corre hasta el baño para lavarse todo rastro de gérmenes que pudo haber adquirido.

Los señores Loud se están preocupando por la situación, 3 de sus hijos se encuentran enfermos y quien sabe más podría estarlo.

-Esto es malo, hay que sacar a los niños rápido y luego veremos qué haremos-dice Lynn Loud sr a su esposa y ambos van a las habitaciones de sus hijos para alertarlos del peligro.

-¡Niños, salgan ahora!-gritan ambos padres en las puertas de sus hijos. Las mayores salen a toda prisa usando tapabocas desechables y se dirigen al comedor. Solo faltaban Lincoln, Lisa y Lily.

-¡Lincoln, despierta! ¡Tenemos que salir de aqui, tenemos enfermos en la casa!-dice el señor Loud pero no recibe respuesta

-¡Lisa, abre que tus hermanas enfermaron!-dice la madre de la familia quien tampoco recibe respuesta.

Rita Loud decide abrir la puerta del cuarto que comparten la genio con la bebe. Asoma su cabeza y ve a su bebe levantada en la cuna con cara de preocupacion.

-Lily, ¿que pasa?

La bebe señala la cama de su hermana quien duerme boca abajo.

-Lisa, despierta cariño.

Lisa se da la vuelta, revelando un rostro verde que indica que tambien esta enferma. Rita solo se limita a dar un pequeño grito de horror y cierra la puerta.

-Es tarde Lynn, Lisa tambien se infecto y Lily esta atrapada con ella.

-¡Ay no! ¿Como haremos para sacarla?-el señor Loud se cubre la cara con sus manos lamentando a suerte de su hija. De pronto la puerta de la habitacion del albino se abre

-No te preocupes papa, yo la sacare-dice Lincoln con la voz ronca.

-Oh gracias, hijo. No sabes lo mucho que...-Lynn sr se detuvo al ver que su hijo tambien estaba enfermo y que salia a paso lento de su cuarto. Da un grito de horror y empuja a su hijo con la pierna dentro del cuarto y cierra la puerta.

-¡Hay que salir de aqui ahora!

-Pero tenemos que sacar a Lily.

-Olvídala seguramente ya está infectada.

-¡Lynn!-Rita la mira enojada.

-De acuerdo voy a sacarla, pero antes...-Lynn sale de escena y regresa con un traje anti radiación y pinzas en sus manos. Entra a la habitación con cautela y se dirige donde está Lily quien estaba desesperada por evadir a su hermana enferma. Lynn sr agarra a la bebe con las pinzas y sale de hurtadillas de la habitación. La bebe es recibida en brazos por su madre.

-Ahora a nuestra habitación antes de que alguno salga-los padres se van corriendo a las escaleras tras oír una de las puertas que se abren poco a poco. Lynn jr los acompaña usando una bata de baño.

* * *

Las mayores esperaban a sus padres en la habitación de ellos angustiadas por la posibilidad que tambien se hayan contagiado. Por suerte, los padres mas Lynn y Lily entraron sin signos de mostrarse enfermos y todos se abrazaron al ver que estaban a salvo del virus. Se separan y Lynn sr toma la palabra.

-Ok chicos, tenemos un problema. Como saben 5 de sus hermanos tienen fiebre y es muy contagiosa, asi que este es el plan: saldremos por la puerta del patio, nos iremos en la camioneta y regresaremos al anochecer-dijo el patriarca de la familia a lo cual todas sus hijas asintieron.

-Pero Lynn, ¿que pasara con los menores?

-Dejaremos que se cuiden por si sola.

-¡Lynn!

-De acuerdo-dice Lynn sr resignado y luego se dirige a sus hijas.

-Chicas una de ustedes tendra que quedarse a cuidar a sus hermanos.

-¿QUE?-dicen todas al unisono.

-Su madre ira a una reunion para el lanzamiento de su novela y yo ire con unos inversionistas que estan interesados en invertir en el restaurante y no podemos faltar, asi que necesitamos que alguna se quede para cuidar a los niño.

-Pues no sere yo. Bobby vendra de visita y ambos tendremos una cita y literalmente estuve esperando una eternidad para volver a verlo-dijo Lori.

-Tampoco yo. Hoy es dia de aficionados en el "Concierto real " y mi oportunidad para sobresalir en la ciudad-dijo Luna.

-Yo la acompañare, tambien aceptan espectaculos de comedia y estado practicando mis chistes por meses-dijo Luan. Todos miraron a Lynn jr.

-Ah no, olvidenlo. Hoy son los play-offs del campeonato de rugby femenil y mi equipo esta acabado si no estoy con ellos-se defendio la deportista.

-Pues o se ponen de acuerdo o todas se quedaran aca, ustedes deciden-exclamo el sr Loud. Dicho esto todas empezaron a discutir al mismo tiempo haciendo imposible que se entendieran, menos Leni quien se mantuvo pensativa todo el tiempo hasta que decide dar su idea que esperaba que resolviera todo.

-Oigan chicos, ¿que tal si yo me quedo y los cuido?

Todas se callaron cuando oyeron a Leni decir eso. Querian negarse pero no encontraban la forma correcta de hacerlo, asi que fuero directas pero suavizandolo un poco.

-Leni no te ofendas, pero si te dejamos a cargo literalmente encontraremos la casa destrozada-explica Lori a su hermana.

-No seas tonta Lori, ¿por que destruiria la casa?

-Cariño, lo que Lori se refiere es tal vez no sea buena idea que tu sola cuides a los niños-corrige su madre.

-¿Por que?

Esta pregunta le fue casi imposible de responder a Rita Loud. Sabia que si decia algo mal, llevaria a su hija a llorar desconsoladamente.

-Bueno...es porque...tus hermanos pueden llegar a ser traviesos y no queremos que te alteres-se excusa la sra Loud.

-Mama no te preocupes de eso, ellos me quieren mucho y nunca causan problemas cuando estan conmigo.

Ahora no sabia que mas hacer. Su hija tenia razon en eso, pero en esos casos habia alguien mas que la ayudaba y en esta ocasion estaria sola. No queria ni imaginar lo que podria pasar si la dejaba sola cuidando de sus hijos.

-¡Espera! No puedes hacerlo porque te perderas las ofertas del centro comercial y no podemos permitir que te sacrifiques-dijo Lori tratando de convencer a su hermana.

-Ay no importa, siempre hay otras ofertas. De todos modos era 2x1 asi que necesitaba llevar a alguien mas.

Los demas se golpearon la frente ante este comentario. Esa era la principal razon por la que no querian dejarla sola, era muy inocente y distraida. Todos seguian intentando encontrar excusas para convencerla de que cuidar a sus hermanos menores es mala idea pero sin herirla, hasta que la rubia hablo.

-Vamos chicos, denme una oportunidad y les probare que soy responsable. Ademas, en 2 años me ire de la casa y necesito estar preparada.

Ese era un buen punto pero no bastaba para convencer a los demas, tenia que ponerse en discusion.

-Chicos, hagan un circulo.

Todos hicieron un circulo para hablar del tema, incluso Leni.

-Tu no Leni, espera mientras hablamos.

La rubia se pone en una esquina y los demas vuelven a su discusion.

-Ni loca debemos dejarla sola con esos tontos.

-Lynn, te he dicho cientos de veces que no hables asi de tus hermanos-recrimina la madre a la deportista.

-Concuerdo con Lynn. Leni puede ser cariñosa pero eso no la ayudara a controlar a esos revoltosos-dijo Lori

-Y cuando estan enfermos se vuelven quisquillosos y exigentes, no durara mucho-dijo Luna

-Si, ella no sabe a lo que se enfrenta-dijo Luan.

-Puede ser pero ella tambien tiene que aprender a ser mas responsable. Si no, cuando se vaya de la casa no sabra ni como abrir la puerta-dice Rita.

-Tranquila mama, todos sabemos que Leni y yo compartiremos cuarto cuando entremos en la universidad. Literalmente ambas moriremos juntas

-¿Y que pasa si los acepta en diferentes universidades?

-Entonces una de las otras tendra que hacerse cargo de ella.

Ante esto todas empezaron a discutir sobre la custodia de Leni, desviandose totalmente del tema principal de la reunion.

* * *

Algo que ninguno noto es que cierta gemela estaba escuchando todo desde el baño gracias a la ventilacion que circulaba en ambos extremos y decide llamar a su gemela para informarle de los hechos recientes.

-¡Oye Lola, ven aqui!-por supuesto se trataba de nuestra mecanica Lana(quien mas creias que era)

-¿Que quieres Lana?-dice Lola con todo el pesar del mundo productor de la fiebre que tiene.

-Escuche a mama y papa decir que Leni va a cuidarnos.

-¿Bromeas, cierto?

-No, escucha.

Lola se acerca a la ventilacion y oye a sus hermanas oponiendose a esa idea diciendo que no puede con ellos, esto hace que se le prenda el foco a la princesa del hogar.

-Lana, tengo una idea. Hay que asegurarnos de que Leni sea quien nos cuide mientras los demas estan fuera.

-Pero ¿por que?

-Simple, porque Leni es la mas manipulable de todas y podemos hacer lo que queramos. Solo piensalo.

Lana esbozo una sonrisa cuando se imagino jugando en el lodo aun cuando no debia hacerlo.

-Entonces, ¿cuento contigo?

-Dicho y hecho hermana.

-¿Estoy oyendo bien?-dijo una voz perteneciente a un niño. Las gemelas se voltean para contemplar a un Lincoln con signos de estar enfermo, arropado con sus sabanas y con el ceño fruncido.

-¿De verdad estan pensando en aprovecharse de su hermana para cumplir sus deseos egoistas?-el regaño que dio el albino atrajo la atencion del resto de sus hermanas que ya estaban en la puerta del baño.

-Oh vamos Lincoln, ¿no me vengas a decir tu que no quieres que Leni nos cuide?

-Si quiero, pero no para aprovecharme de ella. Deberia darles vergüenza a ambas.

-Admito que ella es mas facil de engañar que las otras, pero no es solamente por eso que quiero que nos cuide.

-¿Entonces por que?

-Porque las demas son insoportables: Lori es muy mandona, Luna es muy ruidosa, Luan es molesta con sus chistes de enfermos y Lynn es una combinacion de todo eso pero peor. Apuestp que no soy la unica que lo esta pensando.

-Ja, eso no es cierto ¿verdad chicas?

Ninguna respondio a su pregunta, dando a entender que todas querian aprovecharse de su hermana.

-¿Hablan en serio?

-Hermano mayor, el cuidado de mi cuerpo es de suma importancia y nuestras otras unidades fraternales no poseen las cualidades necesaria para proteger este tesoro nacional como lo hace Leni. Ademas, seria bueno que por una vez pudieramos disfrutar de las "ventajas" de estar enfermo que disfrutan los demas infantes-argumenta la pequeña genio. Lincoln mira a Lucy esperando que ella lo apoyara e hiciera entrar en razon a las demas.

-Lo siento Lincoln, pero la ultima vez que me cuido Lynn perdi la sensibilidad en los brazos por 1 semana y nuestras otras hermanas tampoco son muy buenas como Leni. Ademas, seria lindo por una vez que alguien nos mimara como se debe.

-Bueno, somos 4 contra 1. Entonces ¿estas dentro?-dijo Lola con una sonrisa triunfadora.

Al verse derrotado por decision unanime, Lincoln se vio obligado a aceptar el convenio de su hermana aunque no este del todo de acuerdo.

-Muy bien Lola, tu ganas. Pero ni creas que permitire que traten a Leni como si fuera una esclava.

-Convenido.

-Entonces, ¿como vamos a hacer para que Leni sea nuestra "niñera"?-pregunta Lana

-Solo observa e imita-Lola se coloca lo mas cerca posible de la ventilacion y empieza su monologo de drama-¡Ay que tragedia! Todos estamos enfermos y justamente cuando planeabamos tener un gran fin de semana. Solo espero que nos cuide nuestra querida hermana mayor Leni, porque cada vez que ella nos cuida nos hace sentir mejor y rehabilitados-dice Lola fingiendo pesar para hacer creible su actuacion. Luego mira a su gemela indicandole que le siga la corriente.

-Oh, claro. ¡Tienes razon Lola, ella siempre sabe que hacer en estos casos y encuentra la manera de aliviar nuestro dolor!

-Su comportamiento es un rayo de esperanza en la oscuridad de nuestro pesar. Es el alegre amanecer despues de nuestra oscura noche.

-Y a pesar de que carece habilidades cognitivas destacables, es la sujeto perfecto para realizar cuidados cotidianos a enfermedades no letales como lo es el resfriado comun tal como lo ha demostrado en ocasiones previas.

Todas miraron a Lincoln esperando a que el tambien contribuyera. Resignado, Lincoln tuvo que cumplir la peticion indirecta que les dio sus hermanas.

-Pero sobretodo ella nos brinda el amor y el cariño que nos hace falta en estos momentos y nunca se aprovecha de nosotros-dijo esto ultimo mirando a sus hermanas quienes solo se limitaron a rodar los ojos(menos Lucy, ella no se si lo hizo)

* * *

Los padres escucharon los comentarios de los menores y tomaron una decision.

-Bueno los niños parecen quererla mucho.

-Lynn, ¿que estas tratando de decir?

-Tal vez deberiamos dejar que Leni se haga cargo.

-Mmm...supongo que tienes razon.

Las mayores inmediatamente empezaron a cuestionar la decision de sus padres.

-¡Se volvieron locos!

-No pueden hacer eso

-Literalmente no quedara nada de la casa.

-Leni no puede hacerlo sola.

-Muy bien , lo pondre de esta manera. Si Leni no los cuida una de ustedes tendra que quedarse con los niños.

Se quedaron pensativas un momento hasta que finalmente cedieron.

-Bien-dijeron todas al unisono. Rompieron el circulo y se fijaron en Leni que tenia la mirada clavada en el techo.

-Leni.

-¿Que paso?

-Hemos decidido que mientras estemos afuera, cuidaras de los niños.

Leni se puso a chillar y a saltar de alegria cuando escucho eso y fue a abrazar a todos en el cuarto. Tambien en el baño los niños estaban celebrando que se cumpliera su cometido. Pero las hermanas mayores estaban preocupadas de que podria pasar dejando a Leni al cuidado de los menores.

* * *

Ya las Louds estaban en la camioneta listo para partir y realizar cada quien sus respectivas actividades, excepto Rita Loud que se encontraba dandole indicaciones a Leni de como cuidar a sus niños mientras esta afuera.

-Recuerda Leni, nada de caramelos mientras sigan sintiendose mal, no dejes que se esfuercen demasiado mientras sigan sintiendose y por favor cariño no dejes que salgan mientras se sientan mal.

-¿Y si se sienten bien?

-Solo esperanos y ya. Por cierto ten esto-Rita le entrega un papel.

-¿Que es esto mami?

-Es una lista de quehaceres en estos casos, te ayudara a cuidar de tus hermanos. pero si necesitas algo o tienes problemas no dudes en llamarme, aunque de todos modos te llamaremos cada cierto tiempo, ¿ok?

-Entendido-dijo Leni haciendo un saludo militar. Inmediatamente despues Rita sube al vehiculo familiar.

-Lynn, ¿estas seguro de que es buena idea?

-Hay que darle una oportunidad a Leni. Ademas ¿que es lo peor que podria pasar?-al terminar de decir la frase innombrable, Lynn sr enciende el vehiculo y se alejan del hogar para realizar sus tareas.

-¡Adios mama!¡Adios papa!¡Adios chicas!

Leni cierra la puerta de la casa y mira la lista para ver que es lo primero que tiene que hacer.

-Veamos, segun el papelito tengo que dar medicina a los niños, pero ¿en donde la guardan?-Leni se dirige a la cocina y busca en los cajones la medicina.

En la parte superior de las escaleras las gemelas escucharon todo lo que dijo.

-Ugh, ¡que asco! ¡Medicina!. Pense que habias dicho que nos tratarian como reinas y en vez de eso veo a Leni un frasco que sabe a saliva de burro.

-No te preocupes Lana, tengo un plan.

Lola camina lentamente hasta la cocina y cuando llega lanza un poderoso grito.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-fue el grito de la pequeña que ocasiono que Leni saltara del susto.

-¡Lola! ¿Que paso?

-¿Que haces con esa cosa?-dijo Lola señalando al frasco.

-Iba a daserlas a ustedes.

-¡¿Te volviste Loca?! ¡Esa cosa es peligrosa!

-¿En serio?

-Si ¡deshaste de eso ahora antes de que termine de enfermarnos!

-¿Como sabes si es peligrosa? Mama siempre nos la da cuando enfermamos.

-Cada vez que la tomamos nos sentimos peor. ¿No ves que sabe mal? Obviamente es porque es peligrosa.

-Pero no entiendo, ¿por que ella nos las da entonces?

-Es porque no lo sabe y cree que mentimos. Esta puede ser nuestra oportunidad de salvar ala familia, ¡tienes que arrojar eso lejos de aqui ahora!

Leni tenia que actuar rapido, su familia estaba en peligro y ella era la unica que podia salvarla. Sin perder tiempo, Leni abre la puerta del patio trasero y lanza con toda su fuerza la medicina.

-¡Hasta nunca, medicina asquerosa!-dice Leni con enojo al frasco. La medicina se dirije directamente a donde esta el sr Grouse que se encontraba barriendo las hojas hasta que de repente la medicina impacta en su boca, causando que se desmaye boca arriba y tome involuntariamente la medicina.

Leni ya esta mas tranquila, ahora que la malvada medicina que todos odiaban ya no estaban podia seguir haciendo las cosas de la lista.

-Leni, ¿quien te dio la idea de la medicina?

-Ahm, fue este papel que me dio mama-dijo mostrando el papel

-¡Leni tienes que destruir ese papel ahora!

-¿Pero por que?

-Porque si ese papel fue el que te dijo que debias darnos la medicina entonces los demas que dice tambien puede matarnos.

Leni vio que lana tenia razon, no podia dejar que nada malo les pasara a los menores y menos estando ella a cargo. Asi que hizo lo mas sensato, coloco el papel en el lavaplatos y le prendio fuego con un cerillo.

-¡Eso te pasa por meterte con mis hermanos, hoja mala!

Lola estaba algo asustada de que Leni haya manejado fuego, era como si Lily hubier cargado una pistola. No le dio mas vuelta a asunto y se dirigio a su hermana.

-Gracias Leni, nos salvaste. Eres una heroina.

-No fue nada Lola, pero¿como hare para cuidarlos ahora?

-Tengo una idea. Solamente te diremos que necesitamos y tu vienes y nos atiendes

-¡Que gran idea! ¿Y que quieres que haga primero?

-Bueno, tengo algo de hambre y creo que los demas tambien, ¿por que no haces el desayuno?

-Claro, esperame en tu cuarto mientras lo preparo.

-Como digas hermana-y asi la princesa se fue triunfante de la cocina y se dirigia a paso lento a las escaleras, donde sus otros hermanos la vitorearon por la calidad en la que se desempeño alla abajo.

-Bien hecho, Lola.

-Has traido luz en un dia tan oscuro.

-A veces te subestimo demasiado, hermana.

Lola se sentia a gusto con los cumplidos, pero habia una persona que no estaba del todo contenta.

-Sigo pensando que esta mal. Tecnicamente estamos explotando a Leni.

-No exageres Lincoln, no es explotacion si explotado le gusta que lo exploten. Ademas ya te vere feliz de que te convenciera tener a Leni como enfermera. Ahora vamonos a los cuartos, vamos a empezar a ser tratados como de la realeza.

Lincoln aun se sentia disgusto con que sus hermanas se aprovechara de la bondad de Leni para tratarla algo como una esclava, pero solo era 1 contra 4 asi que resignado opto por irse a su cuarto y esperar por su desayuno. Despues de todo ¿que es lo que podria pasar?

* * *

 **N/A: Originalmente tenia pensado en hacer un one-shot pero encontre un lugar en donde cortarlo para hacerla de dos capitulos y evitar que se vuelva tediosa. Si no les gusto mucho el capitulo no se desanimen ya que el siguiente prometo que sera mejor con mas humor y chiste que hara que valga la pena su tiempo de lectura. Tratare de actualizarlo pronto pero con las clases se me complica un poco, pero hare el esfuerzo. Es todo por ahora, si tienen sugerencias o criticas estoy siempre disponible y espero volver a leernos pronto. Hasta la proxima.**


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: Casi un mes después logre finalmente después de tanto batallar actualizar esta historia. De verdad pido sinceras disculpas por el enorme retraso(aunque dudo que a alguien le importe), lo que paso fue que tuve un problema con mi tesis y tuve que cambiarle el tema y prácticamente comenzar de 0 por lo que mi tiempo fue super limitado. Dejando a un lado esto, aquí esta el nuevo cap que tiene 10k palabras de longitud asi que tendrán para rato. Una cosa mas, quédense al final que hay algo que quiero preguntarles. Ya aclarado todo, disfruten el capitulo**

/

Leni estaba ahora en la cocina, la primera cosa que debía hacer en su primera vez como "enfermera" era cocinar para sus hermanos e iba a dar lo mejor de si para demostrarle a todos lo que es capaz de hacer.

-Muy bien uno de estos aparatos debe ser para el desayuno-ve un gorro de chef y un delantal y se los pone-Bueno, si mi trabajo es hacerles el desayuno entonces les hare el mejor desayuno que hayan probado en su vida.

Y asi Leni se preparo para cumplir con su tarea, pero no le fue muy fácil.

Primero agarro unos palillos para hacer brochetas y les introdujo huevos y tocino crudos, enciende la estufa de gas y coloca la comida encima para calentarla, pero los palos se incendian. Leni levanta una ceja confundida.

Despues abre el microondas, lo activa y sostiene otra brocheta adentro para calentarla, pero como tiene la puerta del microondas abierta la radiación emitida cubre a Leni por completa e incendia el palo. Leni levanta la ceja confundida.

Por ultimo opta por agarra un bowl y echarle cereal y leche, pero al terminar repentinamente se incendia. Leni ahora se enoja.

/

Leni entra a la habitación de Lisa con quemaduras en su delantal y gorro y con una bandeja con una bolsa encima. Lisa estaba en su cama leyendo el periodico

-¡Desayuno!

-Ya era hora, tardaste mucho. Espero que la comida valga la pena.

Leni deja la bandeja en las piernas de Lisa y esta se confunde con la bolsa que tenia encima, ¿Por qué el desayuno estaba dentro de una bolsa? Al introducir la mano en la bolsa su pregunta fue contestada, y la respuesta no le gusto.

-¿Rosquillas?-Lisa saca de la bolsa una rosquilla de chocolate-Leni, te he dicho cientos de veces que ¡NO COMO COMIDA CHATARRA EN LAS MAÑANAS!-Lisa tira la bandeja con ira mientras le reprocha a su hermana.

Leni se sentía un poco triste y asustada por la reacción de su hermana, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la genio.

-¡Dime como estuvieron mis acciones en la bolsa anoche!-dijo Lisa y le lanza el periódico en la cara que agarra a duras penas.

-Ahm…si…pues…bueno…

Leni miraba el periódico confundida, todo lo que veía eran números sin sentido y unas tablas muy confusas. Pero como no quería hacer enojar a su hermana decidio atinarle a ver si la respuesta la complacia.

-Subieron.

Lisa se sorprende ante esta afirmación.

-¿En serio? Vaya, que buena noticia-al parecer esto logro calmar a la joven prodigio que se encontraba mas alegre-¿Y mis opciones?

-Ahm…puedes seguir durmiendo o ver videos en tu computadora.

-Mmm, ninguna de las opciones es sana pero como el cuerpo requiere descanso y ya dormi lo suficiente entonces optare por ver mis videos. Pasame la computadora.

Leni le pasa su laptop y esta a punto de retirarse.

-Bueno, llamame si necesitas otra cosa.

-Espera Leni, ¿desayuno?-pregunto Lisa por su comida.

-No gracias, ya comi-dice y se retira Leni. Lisa suelta un gruñido de enfado por la "inocencia" de su hermana.

Leni ahora se encontraba en el pasillo, recoge una de las bandejas restantes que estaban en el suelo y se adentra a la habitación de la Loud mas oscura.

-¡Desayuno!

-Al fin, muero de hambre-dice Lucy que se encontraba leyendo un libro de "Antologias del horror y el misterio".

Leni le deja la bandeja en sus piernas, pero al igual que la científica ella estaba disgustada.

-¿Qué se supone que es esto?

-Eso es una rosquilla.

-Ya se que es una rosquilla, pero ¿Qué te hizo pensar que querria comer esto?

-Bueno, las rosquillas son deliciosas asi que pensé que les gustaría.

-No mas que un simple plato de huevos con tocino, ¿Por qué no cocinaste eso?

-Es que ya no tenemos huevos.

-Pero si mama ayer…no importa-Lucy sabia que no había objeto en reclamarle a su hermana y de mala gana tuvo que probar la rosquilla, no es que no les gustara sino que se había quedado con las ganas de comerse un plato de huevos y tocino quemados. Pero la rosquilla tuvo un sabor espantoso y se vio obligada a escupirlo.

-¡Leni, esta cosa tiene piña! ¡Sabes que odiamos la piña!

-Pero el encargado dijo que era un sabor de moda y que era algo acido, yo pensé que era de limón.

-Ugh. Escucha Leni, no estoy de humor para tonterías asi que será mejor que me traigas un café negro antes de que pierda la paciencia.

-Claro.

Leni se retira de la habitación y se va al cuarto de las gemelas pero con 2 bolsas de comida.

-¡Desayuno!

-Tardaste bastante y sabes que no me gusta esperar-recrimina Lola a la modista.

-Ay perdón Lola, no quería que te siguieras sintiendo mal-dice Leni mientras coloca la bandeja entre sus piernas.

-No importa Leni, mientras sea una comida sabrosa y saludable no habrá ningún proble…-Lola se detiene cuando ve el contenido de la bolsa-¿Rosquillas? ¿¡Es que acaso quieres me vuelva OBESA!? ¡Soy una modelo de belleza, no una competidora comedora! ¡No comeré esta chatarra para engordar!

-Pero Lola, son de dieta.

-¿Cómo que de dieta?

-¿No ves que son huecas? Quiere decir que son de dieta.

Lola furiosa suelta un gruñido le lanza la bolsa a Leni pero al no tener mucha fuerza no llega muy lejos.

-A mi no me importa comer rosquillas en el desayuno, son deliciosas-dijo Lana mientras daba un mordisco a una rosquilla, pero lo escupe inmediatamente con asco-Guacala, tiene piña-Lana la tira al suelo. Charles la olfatea y la come pero su sabor le desagrada y la escupe también.

Lola ignora esta asquerosa escena y mira a Leni.

-¿Por qué nos trajiste esa basura y no un desayuno normal?

-Como que ya no hay comida en la cocina asi que ordene esto.

-¿Y por que no pediste pizza o algo asi?

-Lo intente pero me preguntaron como la quería pagar y yo les dije que con dinero, luego me preguntaron lo mismo y les dije que con dinero y asi fue hasta que me colgaron.

Apenas estaba comenzando el dia y ya Lola estaba con la paciencia en 0, pero aun asi no dejaría que un pequeño inconveniente le privara de un dia tratado como si fuera una reina.

-No importa Leni, hiciste lo que pudiste. Ya supongo que tendremos que olvidarnos de nuestro desayuno asi que mejor tráeme un café con leche tipo tetero y a Lana un vaso de jugo de naranja.

-De acuerdo.

Leni sale de la habitación y en el pasillo se encuentra a su hermano que estaba envuelto en sabanas.

-Hola Lincoln, aquí tienes tu desayuno-Leni le entrega la bolsa. Lincoln mira el contenido confundido.

-¿Rosquillas? ¿Qué paso en la cocina, Leni?-pregunta Lincoln sabiendo que su hermana tuvo problemas con la comida.

-No hubo problemas, solo se acabo la comida y ordene esto para reemplazarlo.

-Leni, se que tienes dificultades para cuidarnos a todos y en especial a ellas debido a que están muy exigentes asi que por favor déjame ayudarte.

-No Lincoln, estas enfermo asi que acuéstate en tu cama y deja que tu hermana mayor se encargue de todo-dice Leni mientras arrastra al peliblanco a su cuarto.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros, yo me ocupare de todo-Leni cierra la puerta y se va a la cocina a hacer el café.

/

Leni trae consigo 2 tazas y un vaso de jugo entra en la habitación de las gemelas.

-Aquí esta tu café Lola y tu jugo Lana.

-Menos mal, ya me me estaba desesperando.

Lola agarra su taza y bebe el contenido, pero el sabor también era desagradable y lo escupe.

-Bleh. Leni, ¿Qué le echaste a este cafe?

-No es café, es el tetero que me pediste.

-¿¡Que!? ¡Leni, se suponía que me trajeras un cafe!

-Pero me dijiste que querias un tetero.

-¡Dije tipo tetero! Significa con mucha leche y muy poca cafeína. ¡Es que acaso no sabes ni servir un miserable cafe!

Lola le lanza la leche a la cara pero por lo debilitada que estaba este cae en medio camino. La leche traspasa el suelo de lo caliente que estaba, ahora se podía ver parte del primer piso.

-Leni, tengo hambre. Hazme sopita-dijo Lana poniendo ojos de cachorro.

-A mi también, a ver si eres capaz de hacer eso-dijo Lola algo molesta.

-Muy bien, se las traeré en cuanto le de su café a Lucy.

Leni sale de la habitación y ahora se encuentra en la de Lucy.

-Aquí tienes tu café Lucy.

-Bien, tráelo aca por favor.

Leni procede a llevarle el café a su hermana, pero en el camino se tropieza y baña a su hermana con café que estaba super caliente.

-¡AAAHHH! ¡LENI!-grito Lucy adolorida por las quemaduras que le causo el café.

-¡Ay como lo siento, Lucy! Te limpiare de inmediato. Vamos al baño.

Leni la carga hasta el baño para bañarla. Abre el agua caliente pero la llave se rompe y se ve obligada a abrir la llave del agua fría.

-Lo siento Lucy, pero tendras que usar el agua fría.

-No importa, ya estoy fría por dentro y un poco de agua fría no hara daño-dijo Lucy y se mete en la tina, pero al poner un pie en el agua salta al techo de lo fría que estaba. Ni si quiera un muerto soportaría esa agua que poco le falta para ser hielo.

-Leni, se que siempre digo que soy capaz de soportar el dolor y sufrimiento que la vida nos presenta a lo largo de nuestra insignificante existencia, pero honestamente esta agua esta tan fría que si me meto moriré de hipotermia.

-No seas tonta Lucy, no hay hipopótamos en la bañera.

-Eso no es a lo que yo me…-Lucy fue repentinamente interrumpida por la rubia que la cargo y la metio en la bañera.

-Volvere cuando termines de bañarte. Recuerda lavarte detrás de las orejas-Leni sale del baño mientras Lucy ya es un cubo de hielo por el agua extremadamente fría.

/

En el pasillo, Leni recibe una llamada telefónica de su madre.

-Hola mami.

-Hola cariño, ¿Cómo están tu y los niños?-dice la mujer de la casa que estaba a las fueras de la oficina de su editor.

-Todos estamos bien

-¿No has tenido problemas verdad?

-Para nada mami, todos son unos angelitos.

-¡LENI, ¿Dónde diablos estas?! ¡Necesito de tus servicios en este instante!-gritaba Lisa.

-¡Voy enseguida, Lisa! Bueno mama me tengo que ir, Lisa me necesita.

-Espera cariño, ¿que te parece si hablo con el editor para que me deje salir antes y te ayude a cuidar a los niños?

-Ay mama, no te preocupes lo tengo bajo control.

Se oye una fuerte explosión que se escucho del otro de la línea.

-¡AHG! ¡LENI, VEN AQUÍ EN ESTE INSTANTE!

-¡Voy en seguida! Adios mami, suerte con tu librito.

-Espera Leni, no…-Leni cuelga el teléfono ignorando a las suplicas de su madre y se adentra a la habitación de la científica.

-¿Qué necesitas Lisa?

Lisa en ese momento estaba cubierta de cenizas producto de la explosión.

-¡Oh por dios, Lisa! ¿Qué te paso?

-Trataba de sintetizar un suero que recombine un segmento genético al azar que permita crear nuevos anticuerpos que contrarresten el virus, pero agregue mas oxigeno del que debía y el resto ya es historia.

Leni no entendio ni J de lo que dijo, asi que resignada Lisa le explicaba con palabras mas sencillas.

-Buscaba la cura para la fiebre y exploto un liquido.

-Ouh, ya entendí. ¿Qué necesitas?

-Bueno, la explosión junto con el esfuerzo mental que he realizado en estas condiciones me ha dejado muy adolorida asi que necesito que me masajees hasta que el dolor se pase.

-No te preocupes Lisa, preparare remedios caseros que vi en Linea que seguro te curara en un senteman.

-Se dice santiamén.

-Pero si no tiene nada que ver con los santos.

-Eso no es a lo que…(suspira) solo llévame a la cama y apresurate.

Leni la levanta del suelo y la coloca en su cama estaba semi destrozada por la fuerte explosión. Despues se oye el llamada de Lola.

-¡LENI! ¿¡Qué paso con mi SOPA!?

-¡Ya voy Lola!-Leni se retira de la habitación pero la sabelotodo la llama.

-Espera Leni, ¿Qué paso con mi desa…?-Lisa se detuvo al ver que la rubia no la escucho y se fue de su cuarto-yuno. Esto me pasa por confiar en mentes inferiores

Leni en el pasillo se encuantra al albino envuelto en sabanas.

-Linky, creo haberte dicho que te acostaras en tu cama y si no fue entonces perdón y acuéstate en tu cama.

-Leni por favor, tienes que dejarme ayudarte a cuidar de ellas. No tienes idea de lo molestos e irritantes que pueden llegar a ser en ese estado.

-Vamos Linky, no es para tanto. Si, se han vuelto mas exigentes últimamente, pero yo también soy asi cuando me enfermo. Ademas, hasta el momento no ha habido problemas.

-¡LENI! ¡LA SOPA!-grito Lola para recordarle su misión principal.

-¡Ya estoy en camino! Bueno Linky, yo tengo que atender a Lola y Lana y tu tienes que irte a tu cuarto a descansar.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros, iras a tu habitación y leeras tus comics en ropa interior mientras tu hermana se encarga de cuidarlos-decia Leni mientras arrastraba a Lincoln a su habitación y cerraba la puerta. Ahora se encaminaba a la cocina para por fin preparar la sopa que tanto deseaban las gemelas.

/

Leni subia las escaleras con 2 platos de sopa calientes listos para comer y entraba en el cuarto de las gemelas.

-¡Hora de comer!-dijo Leni mientras comenzaba a dar el primer paso dentro de la habitación.

-¡DETENTE AHÍ EN ESTE INSTANTE, LENI!-Leni se detuvo al oir la orden de la reina de belleza. Lola se levanto con dificultad y camina hasta donde esta su hermana-Dame la sopa que yo la llevare.

-¿Qué? No Lola, deja que yo la lleve

-Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. Escuche lo que paso con Lucy y no creas que dejare que aruines mi cara al tirarnos las sopas porque te caíste.

-¿Que? Oh vamos Lola, tendre cuidado y les prometo que no la derramare.

-Eso esta muy bien pero insisto en que yo debería llevarla.

-No Lola, estas enferma y es mi deber como tu enfermera el llevarte la sopa a la cama.

-No me importa si te envio la OMS, quiero que me entregues esa sopa ¡YA!-dijo Lola mientras que con sus pocas fuerzas trataba de quitarle la sopa a Leni, quien estaba decidida a cumplir con su papel de enfermera.

-¡No! Necesitas descansar, asi que recuéstate en la cama mientras yo me encargo de todo.

-¡Se que te caeras y nos derramaras toda la sopa en la cara porque te conozco!

-¡Claro que no!

-¡Que si!

-¡Que no!

-¡Que si!

Y asi sigueron ambas un rato mas tratando de quitarse mutuamente las sopas. Sin embargo el focejeo lo termino ganando Lola pero por inercia se cae y la sopa vuela en cámara lenta hacia donde esta Lana.

-¡AAAAHHHH!-grita Lana que por suerte logro saltar de su cama justo a tiempo antes de que el mortal liquido cayera sobre ella. Pero por desgracia, la sopa estaba tan caliente que al entrar en contacto con la cama la deshizo por completo con todo y sabanas, dejando a la pequeña mecánica sin un lugar en donde acostarse-¡Mi cama!-exclamo Lana horrorizada al ver que su preciada y poco higienica cama había desaparecido como el hombre araña en Infinity War (perdón pero no pude resistir hacer la referencia.) Lola estaba visiblemente molesta con la modista.

-¡Ya viste lo que hiciste Leni! ¡Ahora ya Lana no tiene en donde acostarse!

Leni estaba triste, por su culpa su hermanita ya no tenia en donde dormir. Pero sabia que lamentarse no ayudaría a resolver el problema, asi que empezó a buscar una solución.

-Ya se, Lana solo acuéstate en la cama de Lola mientras tanto

-¿Que? De ningún modo me acostare en la misma cama que la señorita de la asquerosidad.

-Oh claro, como si dormir junto a ti fuera tan fácil señorita roncadora.

-No me provoques, Lana porque aun en estas condiciones soy mas que capaz de partirte los otros dientes.

-Quiero ver que lo intentes.

-Basta las dos-separo Leni a las gemelas que ya estaban a punto de comenzar otra de sus legendarias batallas que eran dignas de comparación con las de Peter Griffin y el pollo gigante-si no se ponen de acuerdo entonces tendre que separarlas.

-¿Acaso quieres que duerma en el suelo? No es que me moleste mucho, pero estando enferma preferiría dormir en una cama.

Leni se quedo pensando un momento en como resolver este problema, hasta que hallo la solución.

-Ya lo tengo, espera un momento.

Leni sale de la habitación y al regresar se trae su colchón con sabanas y almohadas

-Listo, puedes dormir en mi colchón mientras tanto.

-Ahm no lo se Leni, este colchon huele muy raro.

-Se llama jabon y deberías probarlo alguna vez-Lana se molesto por el comentario que le hizo Lola, pero lo ignoro y se vio obligada a acostarse en el colchón. Se sentía un poco raro, mas que todo porque ya se había acostumbrado al su antigua cama y además porque le faltaba su característico mal olor que tantos años le había costado impregnar.

-Listo, ahora ya vuelvo que tengo que atender a Lisa.

-¡Espera Leni! No te…-Lola no pudo terminar su oración al ver que la persona a la cual iba dirigida se había marchado, algo que la hizo enojar y bastante.

Leni ya afuera se va donde la castaña.

-Traje unos ingredientes para aliviar el dolor Lisa-dijo Leni con un bowl lleno de diversas frutas y verduras

-¿En donde? Solo veo unas frutas y verduras.

-Pues es lo que hay que usar. Lei en internet unas recetas caseras que sirven para curar la fiebre.

-Ya no hace falta, he logrado crear un antidito de rápida acción que lograra expulsar el virus en un máximo de 1 hora-Lisa muestra un tubo de ensayo con una sustancia morada. Leni se la quita de las manos y la tira a la basura, la cual se desintegra de inmediato.

-Lo siento Lisa, pero el sitio dice que los químicos y las medicinas dañan el cuerpo. No te preocupes, con estos métodos caseros estaras curadas en un segundo.

Y asi Leni empezó a aplicar todos sus conocimientos que adquirio en la internet de un sitio llamado "La Clinica de la abuela". Pasado un tiempo Leni ya hizo todo lo que el sitio le dijo que hiciera.

-Ya esta, según el sitio te sentiras mejor entre hoy y mañana. Tengo ir a atender a Lucy.

Leni sale de la habitación, dejando a la castaña de lentes cubierta de todo tipo de verduras "curativas" por todo el cuerpo y con olor a ensalada. Lo único que hizo fue sentarse en su cama y escupir algo de lechuga que tenia en la boca.

Leni estaba por ir al baño cuando paso por el cuarto de Lynn y Lucy y vio el deplorable estado en el que se encontraba.

-Vaya, con razón Lucy siempre esta tan palida. Este lugar parece una cueva oscura y fría. No importa, la limpiare y con esto Lucy se sentira mejor-Leni saca una aspiradora de quien sabe donde y comienza a limpiar la habitación.

/

Despues de vivir la era del hielo en su bañera, Lucy sale del baño con una bata de baño y con temblores producto del frio tan extremo que dejaba en ridículo al de Alaska. Lo único que quería ahora para relajar su mente y olvidarse de la fiebre era subirse su cama y descansar y tal vez escribir un poema sobre la horrible experiencia que era soportar el agua fría. Pero al abrir la puerta y entrar se encontró con una sorpresa tan desagradable que prefirió seguir en la bañera helada. Su cuarto estaba mas limpio, eso era lo de menos. Lo que realmente le disgusto fue que todo el conjunto negro que estaba decorado su lado del cuarto estaba reemplazado por uno de blanco que traia un tono mas alegre, colorido y mas iluminado, todo lo contrario a lo que quería.

-Leni, ¿Qué paso con mi lado del cuarto?

-Esos colores eran muy oscuros y tétricos, asi que lo redecore para que quedara mas bonito como que muerto.

-¿Se te ocurrio que tal vez esa era mi intención?

-Se que eso es lo que te gusta, pero lei en un articulo en internet que los lugares oscuros traen enfermedades y que si le ponías algo de luz te harian sentir mejor.

-Tal vez para otras personas pero no para mi. Me gustaba mas como estaba antes.

-Pues te gustara mas ahora.

-Lo dudo mucho.

Lucy observo todas sus cosas, era como como si las hubieran multiplicado por -1 y ahora fuera la representación de todo lo que detestaba. Le molestaba sobre todo la luz, se había acostumbrado tanto a la penumbra de antes que se hizo muy sensible a la luz y por eso la odiaba mas, no paso 8 años de su vida adquiriendo una piel palida semejante a la de los vampiros para que venga el Sol y lo arruine todo. Pero faltaba algo en la habitación, mas bien alguien que le ayudaría a calmar su enojo pero que estaba ausente.

-¿Dónde esta colmillos?-pregunta Lucy en una combinación de preocupación y enojo.

-Lo deje en el atico-dijo con una sonrisa, que solo avivo la llama que ahora era Lucy.

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

-Esos animales son poco higienicos y traen enfermedades, lo vi en ese famoso documental "Contagio"

-Eso era una película de Hollywood.

-Lo se, es un gran director y ha dirigido muchas películas buenas, y si dice que los murciélagos son peligrosos entonces como que debe tener razón.

Lucy estaba por estallar, normalmente era calmada pero esta vez Leni le sacaba dequicio aunque sea por tratar de ayudarla. Pero como no se encontraba en condiciones para llegar a una pelea, se decidio a simplemente a echarla.

-Leni largo-dijo apenas audible.

-¿Que?

-¡FUERA!-fue grito que pego la gotica que fue sacada de sus casilla y saco a su hermana por la fuerza y azoto la puerta con fuerza desmedida.

La rubia quedo algo triste y decepcionada por el comportamiento de su hermana. Pensó que le gustaría el nuevo tono de su cuarto, lo puso blanco porque creyo que era mas aceptable que el rosa(aunque pensaba que se veria mejor de rosa). Sin embargo, todos esos sentimientos se esfumaron cuando llego una sonrisa inocente.

-Tal vez le gusto mucho y ahora quiere contemplarlo mejor-dicho esto se dispuso a ir al cuarto del peliblanco pero en el camino es interrumpida por una llamada.

-Hola.

-Hola Leni, soy Lori. Escucha, ¿Cómo han estado los niños?

-Oh, ellos están requeté bien.

-¿No han causado problemas?

-Para nada, todo ha estado tranquilo.

De pronto, un estruendo fuerte salio de la habitación de Lucy y Lynn seguido de unos gritos.

-¡Todo esta mal! ¡Mal! ¡MAL!-fueron los gritos de furia de Lucy que se lograron escuchar del otro lado de la línea.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-Eso era Lucy, le hice una redecoración a su lado del cuarto y supongo que ahora va a hacer lo mismo con el de Lynn.

A partir de esta declaración, Lori ya podía intuir que la situación se le estaba escapando a la modista.

-Sabes Leni, ya creo que Bobby se tiene que ir a la bodega con su familia asi que pensé en volver y ayudarte con ellos.

-No te preocupes Lori todo esta bien, los niños no han causado mas problemas.

Justamente después de decir eso, Lola pega un grito que se escucho en China.

-¡LENI, LLEVAMOS MAS DE 2 HORAS ESPERANDO PARA QUE NOS TRAIGAS EL MALDITO DESAYUNO!

-¡Estoy en eso! Bueno Lori, me tengo que ir. Saludame a Bobby de mi parte.

-¿Que? No, espera…-Leni colgó el teléfono súbitamente y se dirigio a la cocina, ya que le debía un desayuno a todos sus hermanos ¿o era un almuerzo?, como sea les debía una comida.

Mientras tanto, una niña palida y otra de lentes se fueron al cuarto de las gemelas para discutir ciertos asuntos. Al tocar la puerta, una de las ocupantes respondio no muy complacidas.

-¡¿Qué quieres?!-se escucho la voz de Lola.

-Somos nosotras, tenemos que hablar-dijo Lucy que también se encontraba molesta.

La puerta se abre dejando que entraran las dos invitadas. Ya adentro, ninguno de los individuos estaba feliz.

-Dejenme adivinar, vienes a quejarte de mi plan ¿verdad?

-Que va, solo vinimos a agradecerte por darnos la peor tarde de nuestras vidas-dijo Lisa con un claro sarcasmo.

-Tambien sufrieron ¿eh?

-Si, asi es-dijeron las dos al unisono

-Fui convertida en ensalada humana por Leni al echarme plantas "curativas" que le reconmendaron en internet, aun cuando ninguna posee propiedades curatuvas. Eso sin mencionar que no he sido bien alimentada y me dio falsos testimonios de mis cuentas en la bolsa de valores.

-Eso no es nada. Me derramo café encima, "redecoro" mi lado del cuarto a blanco, saco a mi mascota, me obligo a bañarme en agua fría y tampoco me dio de comer.

-Al menos tu si tienes cama-dijo Lana-estuve al borde de la muerte con la sopa que hizo Leni que casi me quema el cuerpo y me desintegro la cama y ahora tengo que dormir en el suelo.

-Pero a ti te gusta dormir en el suelo-replico Lola.

-Si, pero cuando yo quiero no cuando debo.

-Esto es tu culpa Lola-dijo Lisa.

-Dijiste que nos tratarian como reinas pero hasta ahora nos han tratado peor que a un preso político-dijo Lucy

-Si, tu fuiste la que nos obligo a todo esto-dijo Lana.

-Oigan, yo solo le sugerí una idea no las obligue a nada y si mal no recuerdo todas estuvieron de acuerdo-despues de decir eso todas empezaron a discutir, pero no para llegar a una solución sino para decidir de quien era la culpa. Sin embargo, mientras estaban llegando a sus limites una figura con sabanas se adentraba a la habitación.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya. Miren a quienes tenemos aquí, al cuarteto de esclavistas-estas palabras bastaron para que todas dejen de pelear y posaran sus miradas en la persona que había disparado esas palabras tan venenosas, su hermano Lincoln.

-¿Ahora por que están peleando? ¿Para ver quien será la siguiente en explotar a la pobre de Leni?

-Lincoln, me alegra de que estes aquí, necesitamos tu ayuda urgente con Leni-dijo Lisa.

-Creo que fui bien claro cuando les dije que no seria parte esto.

-No es eso, tenias razón Leni no es capaz de cuidarnos-dijo Lucy.

-Si, todo lo que ha hecho fue empeorar las cosas.-se quejo Lana.

-Oigan, ella solo ha tratado de ayudarlas.

-Ah por favor Lincoln, hasta tu tienes que admitir que te la has pasado mal. Es decir, ni siquiera hemos desayunado-replico Lola.

-De hecho Lola, yo si he desayunado para evitar molestar a Leni considerando los problemas que ya están ocasionando. Tuve que gastar todos mis suministros para el dia de bromas de este año pero valio la pena por mi hermana, y además he estado leyendo comics viejos para también evitar molestias.

-¿O sea que te has estado divirtiendo mientras nosotras hemos estado calándonos las torpezas de Leni?-dijo Lola algo molesta.

-No, solo la deje tranquila mientras ustedes no dejaban de explotarla. Ademas, se lo merecían por tratar de aprovecharse de ellas.

-Escucha Lincoln, se que actuamos y estamos apenadas por eso. Pero por favor ayudanos, no quiero ni pensar que nos pasara luego si no controlamos a Leni-dijo Lana.

-¿Y por que habría de hacerlo?

-Porque si no lo haces, le dire a mama lo que haces cuando te quedas solo en casa-con esta amenaza de Lola Lincoln se quedo palido. No quería que su madre se enterase de ese acto que acostumbra a hacer desde hace 3 meses, sabia que estaba mal pero el solo hacia lo que hace cualquier chico de su edad…jugar Mortal Kombat aun a pesar de que sus padres se lo habían prohibido por ser muy violento.

-De acuerdo, pero solo si ustedes están dispuestas a hacer lo que diga, ¿trato?

Claro que no, Lola era alguien que no dejaba que la chantajeen de esa forma. Pero al ver que ya no tenia mas cartas y las demás la estaban presionando con la mirada para que aceptara, tuvo que aceptar.

-Trato-dijo refunfuñando-Entonces ¿Cuál es el plan?

-Es muy simple, verán ¿saben que los chicos suelen fingir estar enfermos para no ir a la escuela?

-Si-respondieron todas.

-Pues yo voy a fingir que estoy sano.

-Ouh, que gran plan Lincoln. Solo tengo una pregunta muy estúpida: ¡¿Cómo DIABLOS SE SUPONE QUE HARAS ESO?!-grito Lola.

-Lo tengo cubierto, cuando me vaya a tomar la temperatura me pondré un hielo en la boca para que el termómetro indique que estoy curado.

No era el plan mas brillante de todos, pero parecía ser suficiente para engañar a la rubia. Todas apoyaron el plan y Lincoln fue a la sala de abajo para ver a Leni, que estaba parada enfrente de la puerta de la cocina.

-Ahm, Leni ¿Qué haces?

-Estoy esperando a que me dejen entrar a la cocina.

-¿Y quien te dijo que no entraras?

-Fui adentro otra vez para ver si podía cocinarles algo pero luego vi un letrero que me dijera que fuera.

-¿Cuál letrero?

-Ese-dijo señalando un frasco que decía sal.

-Leni, esa es la sal.

-Ah, supongo que estaba molesta y quería estar tranquila.

Lincoln ignoro…lo que sea que haya sido eso y retomo la palabra.

-Escucha Leni te tengo buenas noticias, estoy curado.

-¡¿Enserio?!-Leni mira a Lincoln de cabeza a pies y le ve todavía verde-pues no te ves muy bien.

-Ahm, debe ser la luz. Ya sabes que a veces hace que las personas luzcan enfermas, pero si quieres comprobarlo tomame la temperatura. Creo que hay uno en el cuarto de Lisa

Leni parpadeo dos veces sin entender a que se referia Lincoln.

-Ahm, es el palito blanco que se pone rojo cuando te sientes mal.

-Ouh, el palito. Vamos pues para arriba.

Ambos suben al segundo piso, no sin que antes Lincoln agarrase un cubo de hielo del refrigerador. Leni se mete al cuarto de Lisa y Lincoln la espera afuera, mientras tanto las demás hermanas observan expectantes a lo que ocurrirá con el plan de su hermano que al verlas les guiña un ojo confiado en que todo saldrá bien y mete el cubo de hielo en su boca. Leni sale de la habitación con la caja del termómetro en la mano, lo saca y se lo pone en la boca, pero por una extraña razón este no leia la temperatura.

-¿Qué raro? ¿Sera que esta roto?-Leni revisa la caja para ver el problema. Lincoln también estaba algo extrañdo por esto, pero mas que todo estaba medio adolorido debido a que el hielo le estaba congelando la boca por lo que tuvo que escupirlo en su mano dejando un tanto asqueadas a sus hermanas(excepto a Lana). De pronto, la cara de Leni se puso totalmente roja dejando confundido al peliblanco.

-¿Qué pasa, Leni?

-Es que…la caja dice…que este palito…no se pone en la boca.

De la confunsion paso a la vergüenza total al entender a lo que se referia. Sus hermanas apenas aguantaban la risa al enterarse del destino del albino.

-No te preocupes Lincoln, solo piensa en Ronnie Anne y todo pasara rápido-el comentario de Lola hizo que todas estallaran en carcajadas, tal vez el plan ya no pudiera funcionar pero al menos podrían burlarse del destino de su hermano quien era arrastrado por Leni a su cuarto para darle mas privacidad.

Luego de unos 30 segundos, Lincoln pega un grito que retumbo en toda la casa a lo cual todas sus hermanas siguieron riéndose. Al salir de cuarto, Lincoln tenia una cara de vergüenza y Leni una de felicidad.

-Wow Linky, te felicito. El palito dice que ya estas curado asi que ya puedes ayudarme a cuidar a nuestras adorables hermanitas-todas quedaron perplejas por lo que dijo, contra todo pronostico el plan funciono y Lincoln pudo engañar a su hermana.

Leni fue a dejar el termómetro en donde estaba mientras las demás se acercaban para averiguar que fue lo que hizo para fingir que estaba curado.

-¿Cómo fue que hiciste eso?-pregunto Lisa

-No quiero hablar de eso-respondio Lincoln todavía avergonzado.

-Como sea. Ya lograste convencerla, ¿ahora que?

-Solo observa-justamente cuando termino la oración Leni regreso con ellos, momento que aprovecho Lincoln para ejecutar la siguiente parte de su plan-Oye, ¿Qué te parecería si la tarde que nos queda vemos unas peliculas en el reproductor de blue-ray?

-Me parece fantástico, voy ahora mismo a traerlo. Mientras, Linky lleva a las niñas a al cuarto de las gemelas para hacer una pijamada-dicho esto Leni se fue a la sala para recoger el aparato.

-¿Peliculas? ¡Lincoln, tenemos HAMBRE!-recrimino Lola.

-¿Quieres bajar la voz? Se que tienen hambre, pero si se lo dicen a Leni ella podría hacer un desastre en la cocina o peor hacerse daño. Lo de las películas es para entretenerlas y mientras Leni esta distraída yo ire a la cocina a prepararles algo de comer, de esa forma Leni nunca se dara cuenta de que yo prepare la comida.

-Brillante-fue lo único que dijo Lucy en apoyo.

/

Pasaron unos minutos y ya todos estaban acomodados en bolsas para dormir y esperando a que Leni regresara con el reproductor.

-Lincoln ya me canse de esperar, ve a la cocina y traenos algo de comida-ordeno Lola histérica.

-No puedo irme hasta que llegue Leni con el reproductor. Si lo trata de conectar ella misma será su funeral.

-Sera el mio si no como dentro de 10 minutos-dijo lana.

-Pido organizar el de todos, si es que de milagro logro sobrevivir al hambre.

-Shh, silencio que ahí viene.

Todos se callaron para disimular. Leni entro con un extraño aparato en la mano.

-Lo siento, no encontré el reproductor de Blue-ray asi que traje el viejo reproductor de DVD de papa.

-¿Qué es DVD?-pregunto Lucy.

-En palabras simples es como el Blue-ray pero con menor calidad de imagen asi como también en otros aspectos que no me molestare en recordar por ahora.

Con el televisor ya conectado en el suelo, Leni se dispuso a conectar el reproductor pero es súbitamente detenida por Lincoln.

-¿Qué te parece si mejor yo lo hago? Mientras tu puedes ir seleccionando la película.

-Ok.

Leni se dirigio a una caja llena de películas a seleccionar una para ver mientras Lincoln estaba por conectar el reproductor. Por desgracia, este venia acumulando polvo desde hace años, polvo que fue accidentalmente sacudido cuando Lincoln empezó a conectar los cables de colores, polvo que se le metio a la nariz, polvo que le empezó a dar ganas de estornudar y que amenazaba con arruinar su plan. Lincoln no podía permitir que Leni descubriera el engaño, asi que empezó a inhalar y a exhalar para evadir el estornudo hasta que finalmente…se desaparecio. Lincoln se sintió aliviado, pero como todos saben el cuerpo humano es coño e madre y repentinamente Lincoln estornudo dejando salir algo de mocos. Lincoln rezaba para que nadie hubiese escuchado, pero por desgracia una sombra se poso sobre el y lo envolvió en sus brazos.

-Rayos.

/

Lincoln estaba atrapado en una bolsa de dormir naranja que lo hacia ver como si fuera un gusano. Tambien estaba cubierto con diversas plantas que según Leni lo curarían.

-Leni por favor, tienes dejarme ayudarte-dijo mientras se quitaba unas matas de los ojos

-Lo siento Linky, pero estas enfermo. Ese virus debio haber regresado para hacerte mas daño, pero no te preocupes la "enfermera Leni" se encargara de cuidarte. Ahora para divertirnos un poco, vamos a ver unas películas.

Leni se fue a conectar el reproductor, que estaba con los cables sin conectar. Agarro los cables de colores y empezó a conectarlos al televisor.

-Veamos, el cable amarillo combina con el agujero blanco, el cable rojo con el agujero amarillo y el cable blanco con el agujero rojo. Ya esta, ahora a ver las películas.

Leni se sento en el medio de sus hermanos frente al televisor y agarro el control remoto para encenderla. Los hermanos cerraron los ojos esperando que el televisor explotara al encenderlo, pero dicha explosión nunca ocurrio a lo cual todos suspiraron aliviados.

-Ahora a encender el DVD.

Leni presiono otro botón del control, pero el DVD dejo salir chispas y repentinamente empezó a sacar humo por el lector de discos. Todos sacaron un gemido de fastidio.

-Yo lo arreglo-se levanto Lana con su cinturón de herramientas para examinar el equipo, pero es detenida por Leni.

-Ah ah(negando con la cabeza) estas enferma Lana, yo lo arreglare-Leni le arrebata todas sus herramientas para que ella misma lo repare.

-Pero Leni, tu no sabes como arreglar un DVD.

-Seguramente no es muy complicado, solo se necesita la herramienta indicada-Leni con una piedra abre el lector de discos dejando ver un pocotón de cables sueltos y sacando chispas. Leni empezó a enredarlos según ella piense que combinen los colores y al finalizar vuelve a colocar la tapa, se aleja de este y agarra el control remoto.

-¿Ves? Te dije que era fácil.

Leni enciende una vez mas el reproductor y este se sacude violentamente mientras emite un ruido espantoso, hasta que se detiene. De la nada, el DVD expulsa el disco como una bala en dirección a Lola quien reacciono rápido y se agacho, dejando que el disco la rozara por la cabeza y se incrustara en la pared.

-¡Oye! ¡Casi me arrancas la cabeza!

Pero antes de que Leni pudiera contestar, el DVD se sacude una vez mas con violencia y empieza a disparar discos como si fuera una metralleta, golpeando varias veces a los niños que les dolia bastante.

-¡Leni! ¡HAZ ALGO!-gritaron todos mientras trataban de cubrirse con las bolsas para dormir.

Sin perder mas tiempo, Leni fue corriendo hasta el DVD ignorando los golpes de los discos y lo desconecta haciendo que se detuviera. Los niños se sobaron las heridas.

-Ay no, ¿están bien?

-¿Te parece que estamos bien?- respondio con ira Lisa.

-No se preocupen, ire por el botiquín y les pondré curitas en las heridas.

Pero sin previo aviso el DVD se volvió a sacudir con violencia pero, esta vez se estaba sobrecalentando y estaba emitiendo unos rayos rojos que se acumulaban poco a poco. Todas se congelaron ante esto, nadie sabia lo que pasaba pero algo de lo que si sabían que no era nada bueno. Y cuando estaba a punto de como que terminar, Lincoln dio una orden.

-¡AGACHENSE!-todos acataron la orden y se agacharon lo mas rápido que pudieron. El DVD disparo un rayo rojo tan potente como un Kamehameh-ha que destruyo todo el lado de Lola del cuarto, dejo escapar uno que otro de los animales de Lana y por si fuera poco también destruyo una pared completa.

/

En la mansión del rico Tetherby, el millonario se encontraba a punto de degustar un pavo dorado de lo mas divino pero para su desgracia el rayo rojo atraviesa una pared de su mansión y carboniza el pavo, dejando perplejo al avaro.

/

En la casa Loud, todos se encontraban tosiendo con intensidad por el concreto acumulado en el cuarto.

-¿Todo el mundo se encuentra bien?-pregunta Lincoln preocupado

-Si-dijeron todos los demás mientras se levantan con dificultad y se sacuden el polvo.

Al ponerse de pie, Lola observo horrorizada como quedo su cuarto. Todas sus pertencias estaban pulverizadas; peluches, bandas de concursos, muñecas, libros de princesas, ropa, fotos, etc. Pero lo mas importante de todo, su corona estaba totalmente hecha cenizas. No cualquier corona que pudiera reemplazar, era la primera corona que había ganado en su vida. Esa corona que era mas importante para ella que toda la pizza del mundo, tanto asi que se abstuvo de usarla en todo el dia para evitar que le cayera mocos o se contagiara de gérmenes y al final fue en vano. Lola solo se quedo mirando shockeada lo que antes era su objeto mas preciado.

-Ahm Lola, ¿estas bien?-pregunto Lana a la reina de belleza, quien la ignora y se queda mirando las cenizas de su corona.

Todos preocupados se acercan a donde están Lola para reconfortarla.

-Hermana mayor, ¿Estas bien?

-Siento un serie de sentimientos negativos acumulándose dentro de ti, si quieres podría decir unas palabras reconfortantes que te pueden ayudar.

-Oye Lola, ¿no prefieres ir a la sala y hablar de esto calmadamente?

Lola no oia nada de lo que le dijeran sus hermanos, solo veía las cenizas.

-Ay Lola, lamento mucho lo que le paso a tu cuarto y a tu corona. Pero no importa, seguramente podras conseguirte algo mejor porque se que nadie te vence en los certámenes, y con el agujero en la pared podemos hacer el cuarto mas grande y mas bonito que nunca, ¿te gustaria?

Esas palabras fueron la gota que colmo el vaso. El juicio de Lola ya estaba totalmente desaparecido al igual que su cuarto y ya todos saben lo que pasa cuando hacen enojar a Lola.

-…no…-dijo susurrando.

-Perdon, no te escuche ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

-dije ¡QUE NO!-grito Lola tan fuerte como nunca lo había hecho y sus pupilas estaban literalmente en llamas. Todos dieron un paso atrás, mientras Lola encaraba a Leni que estaba con el corazón en la garganta del susto.

-¡¿ES QUE ACASO NO LO ENTIENDES?! ¡ACABAS DE DESTRUIR TODAS MIS PERTENENCIAS! ¿¡TU CREES QUE TODO SE VA A ARREGLAR POR ARTE DE MAGIA!? ¡PUES DEJAME DECIRTE QUE NO VA A SER ASI!-Leni siguió retrocediendo hasta que resbalo y cayo en el suelo, Lola aprovecho para acercarse mas.

-¡POR SI NO TE HAS DADO CUENTA, VIVIMOS EN UNA FAMILIA EN DONDE EL PRESUPUESTO ES MUY LIMITADO Y REPARAR MI HABITACION TOMARA MESES! ¡PERO LO QUE MAS ARRECHA ES QUE DIJERAS QUE MI CORONA SE PODIA REEMPLAZAR! ¡PUES NO ES ASI, ESTA CORONA SIGNIFICA MAS PARA MI QUE CUALQUIER COSA! ¡Y TU LA DESTRUISTE!-esto ultimo lo dijo señalando con el dedo a Leni, quien estaba al borde de las lagrimas.

-Yo…ehm…lo siento…no quise.

-¡CALLATE!-la interrumpio Lola aun mas enojada que Hulk-¡TODO LO QUE HAS HECHO EN LA TARDE ES HACER MISERABLES NUESTRAS VIDAS! ¡DE TODAS NUESTRAS HERMANAS QUE NOS HAN CUIDADO TU ERES LA PEOR DE TODAS! ¡TAL VEZ NO SEAS MANDONA COMO LORI, RUIDOSA COMO LUNA, MOLESTA COMO LUAN O UNA COMBINACION DE LAS 3 COMO LYNN, PERO TU NI SIQUIERA ERES CAPAZ DE TRAERNOS UNA MISERABLE SOPA! ¡ESTAMOS HAMBRIENTAS, CANSADAS, ADOLORIDAS Y CON PEDAZOS DE PLANTAS EN LA ROPA POR TU CULPA! ¡PORQUE NO ERES CAPAZ DE ACATAR LA ORDEN MAS SIMPLE POR MUCHO QUE SE TE EXPLIQUE! ¡INCLUSO LILY HUBIESE PODIDO CUIDARNOS MEJOR DE LO QUE TU LO HICISTE! ¡¿SABES QUE LENI?! ¡ERES…ERES…ERES…ERES UNA MENTECATA!

Todos jadearon en sorpresa por la ultima palabra que dijo Lola, esa era la palabra mas fuerte que conocían(por detrás de Maldito) pero sobre todo lo que mas sorprendio fue a quien es que iba dirigido esa mala palabra. Por muchos errores que cometa, todos evitaban siempre que podían señalar a Leni de su idiotez por considerarla muy sensible y aun cuando lo hacían suavizaban mucho el golpe para que no la afectara tanto, pero sin duda Lola no se contuvo en nada y todos se preocuparon por como podía reaccionar la rubia.

Leni después de terminar de asimilar todo lo que le dijo Lola fue que entendio completamente. Tenia razón. En todo el dia sus hermanas se han estado quejando y ella solo los ignoro como si su opinión no importara, acaba de destruir el cuarto de las gemelas y ella solo hablaba como si no fuera la gran cosa y lo peor de todo fue que ni siquiera le había dado de comer, ¿Qué clase de hermana maltrata a enfermos y ni siquiera les da de comer? Pero a esa pregunta Leni tenia una respuesta, una hermana tonta. Y con este ultimo pensamiento, Leni rompió a llorar.

-¡Tienen razon! ¡Soy horrible! ¿¡Como fue que pensé que podía cuidarlos a ustedes cuando ni siquiera se cruzar una puerta!? ¡Soy una tonta!-Leni continuo llorando desconsoladamente, haciendo que Lola se calmara y reflexionara lo que acaba de decir.

-¡Yo solo quería cuidar de mis hermanitos como lo hacen las demas! ¡Ver películas, ayudarlos a sentir mejor y a divertirnos como nunca! ¡Pero como voy a hacer eso cuando ni siquiera puedo preparar una simple sopa!-Leni siguió llorando un par de segundos mas, a este punto ya las demás se estaban comenzando a arrepentir por como la trataron, después de todo ella solo quería ayudar.

-¡Se que Lincoln quería ayudarme porque pensaba que yo no iba a poder! ¡Pero quería probarle a todos y a mi misma que en verdad podía hacerlo! ¡Pero no, tenían razón! ¡No puedo porque soy tonta! ¡Llamare a mama y le dire que venga para que los cuide, también que llegue rápido antes de que también destruya la casa!-Leni todavía llorando como un manantial se fue corriendo a la cocina para usar el teléfono y llamar a su madre.

-¡Leni, espera!-Lincoln trato de detenerla pero ya era demasiado tarde. Al cerrar la puerta, Lincoln fulmino con la mirada a todas sus hermanas.

-¿Ya están contentas? ¡Hicieron llorar a Leni! Deberian estar todas avergonzadas.

-¿Acaso es una broma? Hay un agujero en mi pared del tamaño de un elefante.

-¡Lola! ¡CALLATE!-Lola se callo de inmediato, Lincoln jamas le había gritado de esa forma y eso la asusto un poco. Por otro lado, Lincoln no quería gritarle de esa forma pero no tenia opción y como no quería repetirlo tomo un par de respiraciones para calmarse y continuo.

-Escuchen, se que Leni ha cometido un poco de errores…

-¿Un poco? Se equivoco mas que el creador de la teoría de fragmentación del ADN.

-¡LISA, NO INTERRUMPAS!-Lisa también se asusto por el grito asi que opto por callarse. Lincoln volvió a calmarse antes de hablar.

-Como decía, se que Leni cometio varios errores al cuidarlas, pero tampoco pueden culparla por todo pues ella solo trataba de ayudar.

-Pero Lincoln, mira todo este desastre. Con ninguna de las otras hubo tantos problemas las veces que nos cuidaron-argumento Lana.

-Tal vez para ustedes pero para nosotros fue igual de malo. ¿Nunca se han preguntado por que nadie ni siquiera nuestros padres se ofrecen a cuidarlas?

-No-dijeron todas negando con la cabeza.

-Pues déjenme refrescarles la memoria para que entiendan.

/

Flashback.

Lisa estaba siendo cuidada por Lori quien estaba acomodándole una lamparita para que pudiera leer un libro en la noche, pero la luz sale muy brillante.

-¿Ah? ¿60 vatios? ¿Crees que estos es un salón de bronceado? No puedo leer con esta lámpara si no me deja ver las letras-dice Lisa y le lanza la lamparita a Lori que se soba el ojo derecho.

/

Lucy estaba siendo cuidada por Lynn quien le consegio un traje de vampiro, pero Lucy no estaba contenta.

-Te pedi un traje de vampiro del siglo XIX no del siglo XXI, ¿Qué no notas la diferencia?

-Pues la verdad no.

Lucy furiosa saca el gancho del traje y se lo lanza en la cara a Lynn que solo se limita a sobarse la frente con rabia.

/

Lola estaba siendo cuidada por Luna que le estaba dando un vaso con jugo de durazno el cual Lola escupe con asco después de beberlo.

-Puagh, Luna ¿Qué te pasa? Este jugo tiene pulpa.

-Oh, lo siento sis. Supongo que no lei bien.

-¿No leíste bien? Si no sabes leer entonces explícame ¿Cómo se supone que leeras tu estúpidas notas musicales si ni siquieras sabes leer cuando un jugo tiene pulpa?-Lola le lanza el vaso de plsatico con todo y jugo a la cara de Luna que solo se soba la nariz.

/

Lana estaba siendo cuidada por Luan quien la ayudaba a alimentar a sus mascotas.

-¡Luan! ¿¡Qué haces!?¡No puedes darle grillos a El diablo, esos son para Brincos! ¡Ahora el pensara que solo le dare grillos y yo no tengo dinero para comprar tantos, todo por tu culpa tarada!-Lana le lanza un plato de comida a Luan que solo se soba la mejilla izquierda.

/

Lola le arroja café a Luna en la cara(que por suerte estaba frio).

-¿A esto llamas cafe?

/

Lana le lanza varios lápices a Luan(que por suerte no tenían mucha punta)

-¿A esto llamas tarea de matematicas?

/

Lucy le lanza varias tizas a Lynn(que por suerte ninguno se lo trago)

-¿A esto llamas pentagrama?

/

Lisa empieza destruir con una palanca la computadora que construyo Lori(que por suerte se había alejado un poco)

-¿A esto llamas supercomputadora?

/

Despues todos los insultos de las menores retumbaron en los cerebros de las mayores al mismo tiempo.

 _Eres una idiota._

 _Una inútil._

 _Vas a terminar de matarme._

 _No sabes hacer nada._

 _Tenias un solo trabajo y lo hiciste mal._

Y a pesar de que estaban en escenarios y tiempos diferentes, las mayores pegaron un grito de desesperación.

Lori/Luna/Luan/Lynn: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

/

Fin del Flashback.

Todas las menores tenían la cabeza baja de la vergüenza que sentían, no podían creer que verdaderamente hayan sido tan crueles con sus otras hermanas.

-Despues de eso ya ninguno estaba dispueto a cuidarlas si estaban enfermas, pero cada vez que le tocaba a Leni uno de nosotros tomabamos su lugar para evitar que sufra como nosotros. Pero aun sabiendo lo difícil que seria, ella decidio por voluntad propia que quería cuidarlos para probarles que no eran tan malas como todos decían que eran, pero en vez de eso solo demostraron ser peores de lo que decían. Quebraron a Leni.

Las menores ya empezaban a sollozar. Ninguna quería hacer llorar a Leni, eso equivalente a golpear a un bebe. Pero por su egoísmo, capricho y egocentrismo la lastimaron como nadie mas lo había hecho. Ya con esto en mente las 4 rompieron en llanto desenfrenado, llanto que fue suficiente para que Lincoln se ablandara el corazón y tratara de consolarlas.

-Ya chicas, cálmense. No lloren mas, vengan aquí-Lincoln se pone de rodillas y extiende sus brazos para que abrazarlas a lo cual todas aceptan con gusto pero todavía llorando, mientras Lincoln trata de tranquilizarlas sobándoles la espalda a cada una.

-Lincoln, perdón. Yo no quería que esto pasara (snif) solo quería que disfrutaramos de estar enfermos como lo hacen los otros niños de la escuela-dice Lola todavía algo alterada. Lincoln rompe el abrazo y mira a sus hermanas pero ellas tenían la cabeza gacha por la vergüenza.

-Chicas, por favor mirenme-todas obedecen y levantan la cara las cuales tenían lagrimas descendiendo en sus mejillas-Quiero que dejen esa bobería de que las traten como si fueran reinas. Tal vez esos niños se diviertan estando solos en sus casa, pero todas ustedes tienen algo mucho mejor que eso, ¿y saben que es?-todas negaron con la cabeza esperando su respuesta-Amor fraternal. Ese que sentimos cada vez que vemos a uno de los nuestros lastimado o en mal estado y que nos impulsa a hacer todo lo que este a nuestro alcance para que se sienta mejor. Es el que sentimos cada vez que pasamos un rato en familia y nos divertimos juntos y el que expresamos cada vez que uno de los nuestros tiene un logro importante ya sea el de ganar un trofeo o simplemente aprender una nueva palabra. Por eso quiero que la próxima vez que uno de nosotros las cuide cuando vuelvan a enfermar piensen un poco en ese amor que les acabo de decir para que se den cuenta de que ya están teniendo un trato especial, uno que ni la reina de Inglaterra tiene. ¿Me lo prometen?

Todas se limpiaron las lagrimas con los brazos y asintieron con la cabeza, después Lincoln volvió a abrazarlas.

-Bien. Ahora todos hay que limpiar todo este desastre antes de que lleguen nuestros padres y les hagamos creer que Leni fue capaz de cuidarnos sin ningún problema.

-Pero ¿Cómo haremos eso? Mama y papa ya están por llegar y la casa parece una zona desmilitarizada-objeto Lola.

-Por eso necesito que todas me ayuden a arreglar todo, es la forma en que compensaremos a Leni por explotarla. Lisa necesito que desarrolles un antídoto para la fiebre para que podamos trabajar sin problemas, ¿Cómo en cuanto tiempo lo tendrías listo?

-De hecho hermano mayor mientras ustedes estaban en lo del DVD me tome la libertad de terminar el antídoto el cual al ser ingerido podrá deshacerse del virus en menos de 10 min.

-Perfecto, en cuanto termines de repartilo quiero que tu y Lana reparen la pared y la ducha. Lola y Lucy limpiaran los cuartos. Yo por mi parte me encargare de limpiar la cocina, la cual presiento que debe ser un desastre. ¿Quedo claro?

-¡Si, señor!-dijeron con determinación.

-Bien que la "operación limpiar todo el desastre que ocasionamos para que todos crean que Leni nos pudo cuidar sin ningún problema y que no se ponga a llorar y pensar en un nombre mas corto para la operación" comience-todas de inmediato se pusieron a hacer lo que les mandaron. Lisa activo unos robots que le ayudaron a levantar la estructura de la pared y Lana se encargo de estampar y colocar el yeso. Lola y Lucy empezaron a limpiar los cuartos que estaban hechos un desastre. Lincoln fue a la cocina que estaban tan horrorosa que hacia ver a los cuartos como si fueran el Taj Mahal, pero en vez de rendirse Lincoln se coloco unos guantes de limpieza y agarro un trapeador para comenzar. Todas hacían lo posible para terminar lo mas rápido posible para evitar que sus padres logren ver el caos.

/

10 minutos después.

Leni estaba boca abajo sollozando en el sofá de la casa. Segundos después, suena la bocina indicando que la camioneta familiar había llegado. No se hizo esperar a que la familia entrara casi tirando la puerta.

-Leni cariño, ¿Qué paso?

-¡Mama!-Leni se abalanzo sobre su madre llorando-¡Perdoname! ¡No pude hacerlo! ¡Fracase como hermana!

Mientras Leni lloraba en el hombro de su madre, su padre y hermanas fueron a inspeccionar la casa para ver los daños. Pero ninguno encontró nada.

-¿De que hablas Leni? Todo esta en orden-la declaración de su padre hizo que Leni dejara de llorar y fuera a para en donde este estaba. Se encontró con la cocina mas limpia de lo que recordaba. Y no solo eso, cuando fue a revisar arriba todos los cuartos estaban limpios y resplandecientes. Los padres y las mayores estaban boquiabiertos, Leni fue la única que pudo domar a las bestias y además pudo mantener la casa en pie. Leni también estaba confundida ya que hace unos minutos todo era un desastre y ahora era como si nada hubiera pasado. Todos escucharon risas provenientes del cuarto de las gemelas y se dirigieron a esta para ver lo que pasaba. Lo que encontraron fueron a los menores viendo la película "Mentiroso, mentiroso" y cuajándose de la risa, las cuales cesan al ver a la familia en la puerta pero aun conservando las sonrisas.

-Hola mama, hola papa, hola chicas-dijeron todos al unisono.

-Niños, ¿Cómo estan?

-Muy bien, y todo gracias a nuestra hermana Leni-respondio Lana.

-Ella me hizo ver que la vida no es tan mala y oscura como creía-dijo Lucy.

-Probo que hasta una niña dedicada al 100% a la ciencia como yo necesitaba amor para curarse completamente-dijo Lisa.

-Me cuido y atendio como si fuera una princesa-dijo Lola.

-Pero lo mas importante de todo, es que solamente usando el amor que se siempre otorga logro curarnos a todos-dijo finalmente Lincoln.

-Yo dije eso-dijo entredientes Lisa.

-Callate Lisa-contesto Lincoln tratando de no perder su sonrisa.

La familia ya estaba lagrimeando un poco por las hermosas palabras de los niños, pero Leni estaba incrédula.

-¡Ay, cariño!-Rita abraza a Leni y le da un beso en la mejilla-Estoy tan orgullosa de ti.

-Si, realmente nos dejaste impresionado Leni.

-Debo admitir que fue una agradable sorpresa, bien hecho-dijo Lori.

-Supiste manejar la situación como un maestro-dijo Luna.

-Asi se hace, que nada te detenga en cumplir tus objetivos-dijo Lynn.

-Espero que ese amor del que hablan no sea contagioso, Jajaja ¿entienden?-el gruñido colectivo no se hizo esperar, excepto por Leni que apenas estaba procesando lo que acaba de pasar sin decir nada.

-Bueno chicos, me alegran que estén bien pero su madre y yo tenemos unos asuntos que atender en la sala. Los llamare para el almuerzo-los padres se retiran.

Antes de retirarse, Luna y Luan detienen a Lori y Lynn y extienden sus manos frente a ellas y estas con resignación les dan unos billetes de 10$ debido a que habían perdido una apuesta. Leni seguía parada ahí mirando a sus hermanos y para cuando ya todos habían bajado decidio hablarles.

-No lo entiendo, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-¿Qué no es obvio? Ordenamos todo para que no te metas en problemas.

-Eso si lo entendí, pero pregunto es ¿Por qué? Crei que todas odiaban como las cuidaba.

Todas bajaron la cabeza con vergüenza al recordar lo que hicieron, Lola se acerco a su hermana.

-Leni, quisiera pedirte disculpas por todo. No es que eras una mala enfermera, es que nosotras eramos niñas malas y no entendíamos que estábamos tratándote como esclava. Por eso, todas nosotras decidimos ser mas amables y colaborar mas en nuestros cuidados. Porque la verdad es que de todas las hermanas que nos han cuidado…tu eres la mejor de todas. ¿Puedes perdonarnos por ser unas tontas?-Leni estaba emocionada por las palabras que le dedicaron.

-¡Pero claro que los perdono! ¡Son los mejores pacientes que una enfermera puede pedir! ¡Vengan a darme un abrazo!-Todos se dieron un abrazo grupal dejando en claro que todo quedo perdonado. Despues de unos segundos se rompe el abrazo por el llamado de su padre a almozar, pero en las escaleras escuchan que las demás hermanas están estornudando descontroladamente y luego las ven verdes como marcianos.

-¡AAAAAHHHHH! ¡Niñas, salgan ahora que sus hermanas están enfermas!

/

Al dia siguiente todas las hermanas mayores estaban en la sala con las bolsas de dormir cubrioendolas y con bolsas de hielo en la cabeza. Leni en este momento esta despidiendo a su madre.

-Gracias por ayudarnos con tus hermanas otra vez Leni.

-No hay problema, mami. Yo me asegurare de que se mejoren.

-Me alegra oir eso. Aquí tienes una lista con los cuidados que tienes que hacer; volveremos a las 5 y cualquier cosa me llamas.

-Entendido, adiós-Leni cierra la pierta y 4 segundos después se oye a la camioneta partir-¿Quieren un poco de sopa?

-Se oye bien-responde las enfermas y Leni va prepararle la sopa en la cocina.

-Bueno, al menos esta vez nos cuidara Leni y literalmente vamos a poder relajarnos.

-Si, los chicos ayer se vieron muy felices con ella asi que seguro que vamos a pasar de fabula.

-Mientras pueda recuperarme antes del juego de voleyball mañana, estare bien.

-Tal vez ahora este congestionada, pero no se crean que les dare un respiro de mi humor. Jajaja ¿entienden?

Todas gruñieron por la malísima broma de Luan, lo bueno es que como estaba enferma no haría tantos chistes como suele hacerlo. Leni salio de la cocina con una bandeja llena de sopa.

-¡A comer!-Leni camino para darles su sopa, pero al estar cerca se tropezó con la alfombra y las demás solo veian en cámara lenta como los platos se acercaban a ellas listos para darles quemaduras.

Afuera de la casa se escucha el grito de las adolescentes.

-¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! ¡LENI!

-Perdon-se disculpo la rubia por su error.

Fin.

 **N/A: Primero que nada quisiera agradecer a las personas que dejaron comentarios J0nas Nagera, Marati2011, charly888 y Lector-Z, en verdad se aprecia ya que me motivo a seguir con la segunda parte. Ahora si, de lo que les quería preguntar es sobre un proyecto que estoy pensando en publicar, será una adaptación de la trilogía de Glass al universo de The Loud House la cual seria mi primera historia larga desede que me registre; pero también tengo una mini historia llamada "Lincoln, Hombre malo" que será parodia al episodio de los Simpsons. Honestamente no me decido por cual de los do empezar y por eso les hago una consulta a ustedes, ¿Qué prefieren?**

 **a)Hacer la adaptación de la trilogía de Glass**

 **b)La mini historia "Lincoln, hombre malo" y quizás otras mas.**

 **Se apreciaría mucho que me ayudaran, pero eso si cual sea que gane se empezara a publicar en Carnaval o mas probable en semana santa.**

 **Gracias por tomarse la molestia en leer y espero volver a leerlos prontos**


End file.
